Drosselmeyer's Revenge
by RurouniSakura
Summary: Drosselmeyer decides to take his revenge against those two troublesome characters from his former story - but revenge is never easy to execute when you have Uzura there to mess with it! Can Drosselmeyer turn the unintentional comedy back into a tragedy?
1. Prelude

"Could I be in someone else's story as well? Well, if so, that person can do as they please." -Drosselmeyer

_Once upon a time, there was a man who died. Rather than resting in peace and leaving the mortal world alone, the man tried to play God; for he had a marvelous and strange gift: the stories he wrote would come to life. Unfortunately for him, his last story rebelled against him and gained a happy ending rather than the tragic one he intended. Unable to meddle in his favorite story any longer, the man who was dead moved on to other tales, but rebellion had spread to the other stories under his authorship. Rather than resigning themselves to tragic ends, the characters began to fight their fate.  
Frustrated by this insubordination, the man turned to a powerful sorceress for the power to quell the revolt and have his revenge on the story that had dare defy him first. But the man who should be dead forgot one thing - the sorceress was not giving wishes away for free. In her shop, the granting of a wish required an equal price to be paid - but was the wish worth the cost?  
_  
The thin, snakelike strands of smoke wafted about the room. The sorceress turned to her strange customer, a man calling himself Drosselmeyer. As to the question of whether or not that was his true name, the tall, dark-haired beauty had some doubts; that was not the important thing at the moment, though. This insolent man – or rather, ghost, it seemed - had come to her shop expecting his wish to be granted without much effort. She had, of course, set him straight on _that_ account. His price mightn't sound all that awful to some, but given the wish he had in mind, she was sure that the price would be a high one for him. After all, he had asked to regain the power to write a certain story with his peculiar ability - and to do that without hands. Paying the price for a wish such as that was no easy task; he would be paying with what she assumed was everything he held dear.

She turned to Drosselmeyer. "In order for me to grant you this wish, you must pay a price. This will be your last story. If you fail to make the characters bend to your will, not only will you lose your writing ability, but your spirit will be forever banished from the world of the living. Either way, this story will be the last written by Herr Drosselmeyer. Are you willing to pay this price?"

His insane smile answered her before his words did.


	2. Act 1

_Once upon a time, there was a man who wrote stories that came to life. He had one story entitled "The Prince and the Raven", which he planned to make his masterpiece. He became more and more engrossed in it as time went on. Even death could not stop him from trying to complete it; for he had written himself into the story, along with his entire town – the town that had killed him. Unfortunately, the power had gone to his head, making him mad. What hope was there for the town, now that a madman wrote its story?_

The clockwork world was filled with levers, buttons, switches and the occasional keyhole. Each was the manifestation of a different plan for the punishment of the heroes of Kinkan Town. All it would take would be for any of those to be triggered, and one of his plans would be in action.

Drosselmeyer ran through the "backstage" area of his stories, sorting the multicolored triggers carefully, but without the orderliness his rebellious descendant would no doubt have employed. The most likely and most tragic were grouped about his old rocking chair, awaiting his final decision. The rest were flung carelessly away, not good enough to share the space around his chair, and therefore not good enough to warrant additional thought or interest. Unfortunately for him, he had forgotten that he was not alone in his lair.

Uzzura wandered through the recesses of Drosselmeyer's domain, hoping to find a way back to her friends in Kinkan town and just curious in general as always. Naturally, when a short pillar topped by a big red button slid to a stop a couple steps in front of her, the puppet girl pressed it. Or tried to, at least – there was, Uzzura discovered, a square glass case over the scarlet implement. As she had never been in the right time period to see the movies that would have shown her that big red buttons under glass are usually best left alone, Uzzura flipped open the glass and, without a second thought, slammed her tiny hand down on Drosselmeyer's most _interesting_ revenge.


End file.
